footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Isthmian League
| confed = | founded = 1905 | folded = | divisions = Premier Division Division One North Division One South | teams = 72 Premier Division: 24 Division One North: 24 Division One South: 24 | feeds = | promotion = National League South | relegation = Combined Counties League Eastern Counties League Essex Senior League Southern Combination League Southern Counties East League Spartan South Midlands League | nationalitylevel = | levels = 7 and 8 | domest_cup = FA Cup FA Trophy Isthmian League Cup | confed_cup = | champions = Havant & Waterlooville (Premier) Brightlingsea Regent (North) Tooting & Mitcham United (South) | season = | tv = | current = Isthmian League (overall) 2018–19 Premier 2018–19 Division One North 2018–19 Division One South | website = http://evostikleague.pitchero.com/ }} The Isthmian League is a regional men's football league covering London, East and South East England featuring mostly semi-professional clubs. It is sponsored by Ryman, and therefore officially known as the Ryman League. It was founded in 1905 by amateur clubs in the London area. It now consists of 72 teams in three divisions; the Premier Division above its two feeder divisions, Division One North and Division One South. Together with the Southern League and the Northern Premier League, it forms the seventh and eighth levels of the English football league system. It has various regional feeder leagues and the league as a whole is a feeder league mainly to the National League South. History Before the Isthmian League was formed, there were no leagues in which amateur clubs could compete, only cups. Therefore, a meeting took place between representatives of Casuals, Civil Service, Clapton, Ealing Association, Ilford and London Caledonians to discuss the creation of a strong amateur league. All the clubs supported the idea and the Isthmian League was born on 8 March 1905. Membership to the league was through invitation only. The league was strongly dedicated to amateurism; the champions did not even receive a trophy or medals; the league motto was honor sufficit. Teams less able to compete financially thus gravitated to it rather than the Southern League, while those with ambition and money would move in the opposite direction. Although the league established itself as one of the strongest amateur leagues in the country, routinely providing the winners of the FA Amateur Cup, it was still seen as being at a lower level than the Southern League which was the top regional semi-professional league. By 1922 the league had fourteen clubs and over the next five decades, only a few new members were admitted, mainly to fill vacancies left by clubs leaving the league. Most new Isthmian League members joined from the Athenian League, which was similarly dedicated to amateurism. The Isthmian League was most likely named after the ancient Isthmian Games, with the later Athenian League, Corinthian League and Delphian League all adding a Classical flavour to amateur football competition. The league began to admit professionalism in the 1970s. A second division of sixteen clubs was formed in 1973 and a third division followed in 1977. The league refused to participate in the formation of the Alliance Premier League in 1979 and whilst two Isthmian clubs, Enfield and Dagenham, defected to the APL in 1981, it was not until 1985 that the Isthmian League champions were given a promotion place to the newly renamed Football Conference. The reward of promotion into the Conference means that, since 1985, no team has retained the title (as had happened on 22 occasions previously). The Athenian League disbanded in 1984 when the Isthmian League Second Division split into North and South Divisions. These were restructured again to Second and Third Divisions in 1991. In 2002, the league was restructured again, with the First and Second Divisions merging to become Division One North and Division One South, and the Third Division being renamed as Division Two. In addition, the league's three feeder leagues—the Combined Counties League, Essex Senior League and Spartan South Midlands League—ran in parallel with Division Two, and were able to feed directly into the regional Division Ones. In 2004, The Football Association pushed through a major restructuring of the non-league National League System, creating new regional divisions of the Football Conference. The Isthmian League was reduced back down to three divisions, and its boundaries were changed to remove the overlap with the Southern League. In 2006, further reorganisation saw a reversion to two regional Division Ones and the disbandment of Division Two. This current plan calls for clubs based on the edges of the Isthmian League's territory to transfer to and from the Southern League as necessary to maintain numerical balance between the leagues. One team, Clapton, had been ever-present in the Isthmian League since its foundation, but they moved to the Essex Senior League for the 2006–07 season. Dulwich Hamlet, who joined the league in 1907, are currently its longest serving member. Sponsorship The Isthmian League was the first league to have sponsorship, having been selected by Rothmans, who sponsored the league from 1973 to 1977. The company offered prize money for position in the league but money was deducted for bookings. Thus the money encouraged both more goals and fair play. The sponsors after Rothmans to the present day have been: Michael Lawrie (1977–78), Berger (1978–82), Servowarm (1982–85), Vauxhall-Opel (1985–90), Vauxhall (1990–91), Diadora (1991–95), ICIS (1995–97) and Ryman (1997–present). League Cup The Isthmian League Cup has run since 1975 and involves all Isthmian League teams. Youth League Since 2007, the Isthmian League has run a youth league called the Isthmian Youth League. This league is not restricted to members of the Isthmian League. 2017–18 member clubs Premier Division *Billericay Town *Brightlingsea Regent *Burgess Hill Town *Dorking Wanderers *Dulwich Hamlet *Enfield Town *Folkestone Invicta *Harlow Town *Harrow Borough *Hendon *Kingstonian *Leatherhead *Margate *Leiston *Lowestoft Town *Merstham *Metropolitan Police *Needham Market *Staines Town *Tonbridge Angels *Tooting & Mitcham United *Thurrock *Wingate & Finchley *Worthing Division One North *AFC Hornchurch *AFC Sudbury *Aveley *Barking *Bowers & Pitsea *Brentwood Town *Bury Town *Canvey Island *Cheshunt *Dereham Town *Grays Athletic *Haringey Borough *Harlow Town *Heybridge Swifts *London Colney *Maldon & Tiptree *Mildenhall Town *Norwich United *Romford *Soham Town Rangers *Tilbury *Waltham Abbey *Ware *Witham Town Division One South *Ashford United *Carshalton Athletic *Chipstead *Corinthian-Casuals *Cray Wanderers *East Grinstead Town *Faversham Town *Greenwich Borough *Guernsey *Hastings United *Haywards Heath Town *Herne Bay *Horsham *Hythe Town *Lewes *Molesey *Phoenix Sports *Ramsgate *Sittingbourne *South Park *Thamesmead Town *VCD Athletic *Walton Casuals *Whyteleafe External links *Official website * Category:English leagues Category:English competitions Category:Leagues Category:Competitions